Merritt TrainBoy's Tomy Thomas, Percy, and the Dragon's List of Trains.
Here is a list of trains in Merritt TrainBoy's Shining Time Station's Thomas, Percy, and the Dragon and Other Stories US episodes. Thomas, Percy, and the Dragon and Other Stories *In Thomas, Percy, and the Dragon, when Percy shunts three freight cars into a siding, Henry passes him with a freight train. And at the docks, Thomas collects a giant yellow Chinese dragon, who shows up in front of Thomas, and surprisingly scaring him. Thomas is not to panic, because the Chinese Dragon is just made of paper, because he is going to the Carnival tomorrow. When Thomas's flatcar is loaded with the Chinese Dragon, the beast has lights all around him for protection, with another flatcar in front. Thomas scares Percy with the giant dragon, before Percy puffs back to the junction to meet Gordon, who is hauling four coaches on his Wil Nor Wester train. When Percy goes by, hauling three coaches, he gets scared by the dragon, but gets saved by Thomas, then reunites with Thomas, and the yellow beast. *In Donald and Douglas, Donald and Douglas are Scottish twins, who have arrived from Scotland to help Sir Topham Hatt. Thomas, with six freight cars, and a caboose, passes a spiteful caboose in the yard has taken a dislike to Douglas. Things always go wrong when he attempts to take the caboose out. Donald teaches the caboose a lesson to spite Douglas by bumping him, and after getting bumped by Donald, the caboose behaves after that and is seen coupled to Douglas's train when he leaves, leaving Donald to have an accident. After Donald's accident, James goes by with three tankers and a caboose, but later picks up four freight cars and a caboose, and later arrives at Edward's station, hauling nine freight cars, only to get help from Douglas by going up a hill. After the caboose breaks apart, Edward arrives with the Breakdown Train to clear up the mess. *In The Deputation, Donald and Douglas, wearing their snowploughs, and a van coupled between their tenders, rescue Henry and his three coaches from the snow. Percy and his three freight cars and caboose go and talk to Edward and his three coaches about the deputation. *In Time for Trouble, Thomas, Annie, Becky, Britanny, Clarabel, Beatrice, and a caboose go past Edward, hauling three coaches. Gordon is working harder than ever before with his four coaches on the Wil Nor Wester toward a station before starting another journey after finishing one. James pulls five coaches along the main line, and when Toby is sent to the works to get mended and runs out of steam, James and his five coaches, after getting adviced by Percy, Henrietta, Elsie, and Victoria, set out to help Toby to the works, exhausted and tired. *In A Scarf for Percy, Percy, hauling three freight cars, and a caboose, attempt to play tricks with the coaches, but get covered in sticky streams of jam, then have Sir Topham Hatt's top hat on his lamp iron, and worst of all, wear a pair of trousers caught around Percy's funnel. Poor Percy later sees James, who puffs away with his three coaches, boxcars, and caboose, to tell Henry and his three coaches the news. *In The Diseasel, Bill and Ben are tank engine twins, who bring freight cars of China Clay, and pull and push them backward and forward to the Quay. And when Bill and Ben's freight cars, the twins set off to find Boco, who gets teased and saved by Edward, who collects a row of freight cars. *In Edward's Exploit, Edward prepares to pull his four coach working away to the China Clay works to see Bill and Ben, who takes them to the China Clay works in a caboose special. On the way, Edward breaks his crankpin, only to be an old fashioned engine, so he struggles to get the train going with coaches getting picked up one by one, just as he does with freight cars. At last, battered, weary, and unbeaten, Edward steams into the station with Henry and his three coaches, waiting with the visitors, only to cheer and thank Edward and his crew. Note *Thomas has four facial expressions like his happy face, surprised face, annoyed face, and sad face. *Gordon has three facial expressions like his happy face, angry face, and sad face. *James has four facial expressions like his happy face, red nosed face, scared face, and angry face. *Percy has three facial expressions like his happy face, surprised face, and tired face. Category:Merritt TrainBoy